Moments
by thefaultdearaugustus
Summary: This is a songfic to moments by One Direction, in which Katniss dies in the rebellion, and it causes all of Peeta's memories to come flooding back. Even though it's 1D give it a chance please! It's a great song! And reviews are greatly appreciated!


**You read the summary so you already know what this is about. Give it a chance, even though it's 1D pleeeease! It's an actual quality song. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Actually, they make my day, so please do.**

_Shut the door_

_Turn the light off_

_I wanna be with you_

_I wanna feel your love_

I glance behind me, and see her body covered in the blanket. I quietly turn the lights off, and shut the door on my way out.

The shock really hasn't set in yet, but I know it will soon. The last thing I remember is rushing to President Snow's mansion, and seeing hundreds of little silver parachutes float down around his yard. But Katniss, my love, was too close, and did not make it.

_I wanna lay beside you_

_I cannot hide this_

_Even though I try_

I turn to the wall, pull my fist back, and punch it as hard as I can. My knuckles shatter, but I don't care. I let out a disstressed scream, pulling my hands through my hair. I pull my leg back and kick the wall again, injuring my foot. Right now anger is the only thing I feel, anger that she was there, when it should have been me.

I hear footsteps behind me, someone has heard me and has come to calm me down. The last thing I want is someone telling me they're sorry, and that it'll all be okay, because it won't. Things will never be okay again.

_Heartbeats harder_

_Time escapes me_

The next second, I am bolting down the hallway, searching desperately for a way out of District 13. Out of this prison. I make a sharp turn, and find myself in front of an elevator. I press the button a million times, and it finally arrives. Leaping in, I press the button to take me to the surface. When it stops, I bolt out again, going into the woods by the ruins.

_Trembeling hands touch skin_

_It makes this harder_

_And the tears stream down my face_

I don't stop until I come to a cliff, and sink back against a tree, my head in my hands. Finally the tears come, and they rock my bodies in retched sobs. My whole body is trembling, and my face is completely soaked. This is worse than loosing my family. This is a pain like no other.

_If we could only have this life for one more day_

_If we could only turn back time_

_You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be_

_My love, my heart, is beating for this_

_Moment in time, I'll find the words to say_

_Before you leave me today_

Suddenly everything comes rushing back. The first arena, the cave, the nightlock. Our nights in the Capitol, our time on the beach. All the times she saved my life. Katniss really did love me, but I was to blind to see it. She left, thinking I though she was a mutt, thinking I hated her, when I loved her, all along.

_Close the door_

_Throw the key_

_Don't wanna be reminded_

_Don't wanna be seen_

_Don't wanna be without you_

_My judgement's clouded_

_Like tonight's sky  
_  
Still crying, I scoot towards the cliff, until I'm almost at the edge. I peek over the side, and see for the first time how deep it is. Jumping off me would kill me on impact, for sure.

I flop back, run my hands through my hair, and look up at the sky. It's night already, and the sky is clouded. I try to get my mind off it, off her. I wish I could disappear, or even better yet never have existed.

_Hands are silent_

_Voice is numb_

_Try to scream out, my lungs_

_It makes this harder_

_And the tears stream down my face_

This still doesn't feel real, it feels like I dream. It feels like I will wake up, and it will all be over, that she'll be beside me, telling me to calm down.

I know that won't happen though. I sit back up and scream, grabbing tufts of grass in my hand, and throwing it off the edge, letting out exhausperated shrieks.

_If we could only have this life for one more day_

_If we could only turn back time_

_You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be_

_My love, my heart is breathing for this_

_Moment, in time_

_I'll find the words to say_

_Before you leave me today_

I wish I could go back. I wish I could go back and tell her I love her. If I could go back, I'd make it right, and maybe it wouldn't have ended up like this. Maybe she would've been with me instead, and not so close to the bombs.

I would have protected her, kept her safe, and then she would be here, sitting next to me. It's my fault she's dead and I know it.

_Flashing lights in my mind_

_Going back to the time_

_Playing games in the street_

_Kicking balls with my feet_

Everything in my mind is jumbled, and I am having trouble pulling things apart. My heart is racing, and I'm scared to death.

_There's a numb in my toes_

_Standing close to the edge_

_There's a pile of my clothes_

_At the end of your bed_

Suddenly I remember that day me and Katniss speant on the roof, before the 75th games. I had vowed to myself I would get her out of there alive. The whole day we sat there, panting, hugging, kissing. I remember wishing it would never end. Of course my wish didn't come true, and the next morning we had to go to the training center.

I stand up, my toes hanging over the edge, looking down at the deep trench.

_As I feel myself fall_

_Make a joke of it all_

I take one final breath, preparing to jump. I bunch my legs, and fall foward. Now I can finally be with Katniss. My last sensation is feeling myself plumeting toward the ground, before everything goes black.

**So obviously, that isn't the entire song, but it would've been weird if it continues after he's dead soo...**


End file.
